


Sophie's New Home

by The_Exile



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Difficult Decisions, Friends and Family - Freeform, Magic and Science, Multi, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, professional disagreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Both Pascal and Cheria want Sophie to come and live with them but Sophie still doesn't know what she wants from life at all, or even really who she is.





	Sophie's New Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 'wild card' - randomly generated prompt via shuffled playlist - 'stay with me forever' (ys 1 & 2 soundtrack)

"I do not understand where the conflict lies," admitted Sophie in her soft, strangely accentless voice as she sat on the sofa and watched the heated argument between the two young women either side of her. The weapons had escalated from loudly screeched insults to wind elemental augmented hair-pulling. Ducking a telekinetically thrown pillow, Sophie tilted her head and fixed Pascal a bemused look, "We are all friends, even when Pascal and Cheria have what the Captain says is called a girl's argument that it is vital to his survival that he stays out of. Friends always stay together and help each other when needed."

Pascal sighed and put her hands on her hips, throwing up a magic shield in time to avoid a floating hand made out of raw earth slapping her across the back of her head, "You still don't get it, do you? That's just one of Asbel's silly platitudes. We can't really just have fun adventures together all the time, I've got work to be getting on with in the lab, Cheria's supposed to be helping the rest of the healer's college with the relief effort, Asbel and Hubert have politics to do, Malik's got people to annoy..."

"New recruits to train," corrected Cheria, "But otherwise she's telling the truth. We already have duties but you have your whole life ahead of you, so it's time for you to forge a future for yourself. It's most important that you make up your mind who you want to live with – your childhood friend who is like family to you or some mad scientist who probably wants to take you apart to see what's inside?"

Sophie gave Pascal a worried look until she glared at Cherie and growled, "One, I'm an engineer, not a scientist, I build things that actually work right away. And second, I would only vivisect Sophie with her consent. Thirdly, what did I just say about Cherie being about to go off to some ruined city in the back end of nowhere to fix all the mess we made? Whereas my lab is in my nice quiet house with my family who visit me all the time whether I want them to or not..."

"But Asbel will be there," said Sophie.

"Pff, who wants to hang out with Asbel? He's a useless, oblivious..." Cheria inhaled a deep breath and clenched her fists, "Anyway, he'll have to go off on diplomatic missions all the time. Sophie, you're a good healer, I intend to take you with me to assist with the relief efforts. You can learn on the job to be as good a healer as me. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I can teach you cool stuff as well! Your technology is so advanced, wouldn't you rather learn how to fully unlock your potential instead of learning some backwards, superstitious nonsense about it all being magic?"

"How dare you!" screeched Cheria, "Magic is as sophisticated and well researched an art as your science and it blows up a lot less!"

"That was only once!"

"That isn't how many explosions I counted!"

Sophie looked between the two of them, then rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Whatever they claimed, those two didn't seem to have their life together quite yet, so weren't in a good position to help her. Besides, if parting ways to do your own thing was what friends did after a long and arduous quest, maybe she should take some time out to travel the world a little. After all, it was her new home, all of it, boundless and free under a blue sky, and she had only seen a tiny fraction of it. 

How to let them know without having anything magically thrown at her, though...


End file.
